DotHack: EXTRA
by The World Arcana
Summary: Kaito Kisaragi/Kite harus kembali ke tempat dimana dia mengubur semua masa lalu-nya tapi saat sampai disana, dia pun tahu ada masalah yang mengintai tempat itu dan dia pun terpaksa harus membantu Haseo dan tim melawan anomali di game itu sekaligus dia harus mencari tahu siapakah identitas gadis yang terlahir dari tubuh dan juga data.


Name: DotHack: EXTRA

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Adventure

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Karakter dan cerita .Hack dan .Hack/G.U adalah milik Bandai Namco Entertainment dan CyberConnect2.

Pair: Kaito Kisaragi I Kite x Aura, Ryou Misaki I Haseo x Chigusa Kusaka I Atoli x Chika Kuramoto I Alkaid, Kazuhiko I Balmung x Akira Hayami I BlackRose.

Chapter 1: Back To The World

"Apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini, Kaito?"

"Ya, aku yakin Yasuhiko."

Namaku adalah Kaito Kisaragi, mantan pemain dari **_The_** **_World_** **_R_**: **_1_** yang bernama Kite sekaligus mantan anggota tim .**_Hackers_** yang telah berhasil menyelamatkan **_The_** **_World_** **_R_**: **_1_** setelah melawan ke delapan **_Phase of Morganna _**dan membebaskan Aura. Tapi saat melawan **_Phase _**yang terakhir yaitu **_Corbenik _**ada sebuah kejadian yang membuatku pensiun dari **_The World R_**: **_1 _**yaitu teman-temanku yang terkena serangan **_Drain Heart _**multi-area dari **_Corbenik _**bahkan Elk yang juga terkena serangan itu karena melindungiku. Tapi bukan sampai disitu saja, kejadian yang benar-benar membuatku hancur dan tidak berani menginjakkan kakiku di **_The World _**lagi adalah kematian Aura, sosok perempuan yang aku cintai walaupun dia merupakan seorang **_A_****_I_**. Dan yang lebih membuat sakit adalah aku yang membunuhnya dengan tangan serta senjataku sendiri karena dia tiba-tiba muncul di depanku saat aku hampir menghujamkan salah satu **_Twin Blades _**milikku ke arah **_Corbenik_**. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah menginjakkan kakiku ke **_The World _**meskipun teman-temanku yaitu Yasuhiko, Kazuhiko atau yang biasa kukenal Balmung atau Akira yang biasa dipanggil BlackRose mengajakku bermain ke game itu lagi. Saat aku mendengar dari Yasuhiko kalau **_The World R_**: **_1 _**telah ditutup karena terbakarnya kantor **_CC _**alias **_Cyber Connect_**, tidak seperti para temanku yang terlihat kecewa karena hal itu tapi beda denganku yang masa bodo akan hal itu karena aku tahu Aura tidak ada di sana dan itu semua salahku.

Kemudian **_CC _**membuat kembali versi baru **_The World_** **_R_**: **_2_** dan banyak teman-temanku yang mencoba game itu dan mengajakku tapi aku selalu menolaknya karena aku masih bersalah dengan kematian Aura. Tapi sepertinya ini adalah saat-nya untukku berhenti kabur seperti pengecut dan menghadapi ketakutanku yaitu login kembali ke **_The World_**, dunia tempat dimana aku bertemu dengan Aura. Sosok yang aku cintai dan sosok yang juga aku bunuh dengan kedua tanganku sendiri.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa kan Kaito?"

Mendengar suara Yasuhiko, aku pun sadar dari lamunanku dan berkata "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Yasu. Maaf aku melamun."

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Yasuhiko dan kemudian dia pun memberikan disc dari game itu kepadaku "Ini untukmu, Kaito."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau ingin mencoba game ini juga kan?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku punya kopian-nya."

Yasuhiko entah kenapa seolah tahu tentang apa yang kurasakan dan dia pun menepuk bahuku dengan lembut layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya "Aku tahu kau mungkin masih berat akan hal ini Kaito. Kembali di dunia dimana kau bertemu dengan 'dia' dan juga tempat dimana kau kehilangan 'dia' dengan tragis. Tapi aku yakin Aura tidak ingin melihat kau seperti ini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang itu Yasu? Kau dan yang lain tidak tahu saat dimana tangan dan senjataku menembus tubuhnya. Di mana aku membunuh Aura dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Karena aku tahu kalau Aura juga mencintaimu Kaito. Jadi aku tahu kalau dia tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini."

Aku pun hanya bisa melihat sosok Yasuhiko yang keluar dari kamarku dan aku pun memikirkan apakah yang dia katakan benar atau tidak. Aku tahu kalau aku dan dia saling mencintai tapi setelah kejadian itu apa mungkin kalau dia masih mencintaiku? Yang ada dia pasti sangat membenciku dan mengutukku atas apa yang aku lakukan padanya.

Aku pun menghiraukan hal itu dan mulai memasang **_Full Drive _**ke kepalaku dan mulai login ke server **_The World_**. Aku pun kemudian mengetikkan nama yang akan menjadi ID Name-ku di game ini, Kite. Kenapa aku memilih nama ini kembali? Karena nama itu tidak jauh dari nama asliku yaitu Kaito dan juga nama itulah yang aku pakai saat pertualanganku dan teman-temanku melawan **_Phase of Morganna _**dan **_Cubia _**sekaligus bertemu dengan Aura dan membebaskannya dari belenggu Morganna. Kemudian saat memilih job untuk karakterku... Aku melihat banyak nama class yang tidak pernah aku ketahui seperti **_Adept_** **_Rogue_**, **_Blade_** **_Brandier_**, **_Macabre Dancer_**, **_Edge Punisher_**, **_Flick Reaper_**, **_Harvest Cleric_**, **_Lord Partizan_**, **_Shadow Warlock_**, **_Steam Gunner_**, **_Tribal Grappler _**meskipun **_Blade Brandier _**seperti gabungan dari class **_Blademaster _**dan **_Heavy Blade _**karena class itu bisa memakai pedang ukuran apapun, **_Lord Partizan _**mengingatkanku pada **_Long Arms_**,**_ Flick Reaper _**mengingatkanku pada class **_Heavy Axeman _**karena class ini memungkinkan karakter kita menggunakan kapak sedangkan **_Harvest Cleric _**serta **_Shadow Warlock _**mengingatkanku pada class **_Wavemaster_**. Tapi mataku tertuju pada salah satu class yang merupakan class-ku di **_The World_** **_R_** yaitu **_Twin Blade _**dan aku pun memilihnya.

Setelah itu aku pun memilih avatar game-ku yang terdiri dari baju berwarna hitam dengan jaket merah terbuka dan celana hitam. Setelah mendaftarkan karakterku, aku pun menunggu sampai aku dikirimkan ke **_Mac Anu _**yang baru tapi kemudian ada sebuah pesan yang tiba-tiba saja membuatku terkejut bukan main.

[**Welcome back**, **legendary player Kite**...]

'Ada apa ini?'

Aku tiba-tiba saja merasa avatarku berubah dengan sendirinya dan setelah selesai aku pun terbuat syok saat melihat avatar yang aku buat berubah kembali menjadi avatar Kite di **_The World R_**: **_1 _**yang sudah mendownload data **_Twilight Bracelet_** minus topi yang biasa dikenakan avatarku dulu di **_R_**-**_1_**.

Setelah aku sampai di **_Mac Anu_**, aku pun pergi dari **_Chaos Gate _**dan berniat mencari tahu atas apa yang terjadi padaku tapi ada suara orang berambut spiky berwarna keputihan dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan tato di wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin mendekatiku.

"**_Tri_**-**_Edge_**!!!"

**_Traaannnkk_**

Aku pun menahan serangan orang itu dengan kedua pedang kembarku dan itu membuatnya mendecih tidak suka. Melihat senjata-nya aku pun merasa kalau dia adalah**_ Twin Blade _**sama sepertiku. Setelah itu, dia pun menyerangku kembali tapi karena refleks dan pengalamanku aku berhasil menangkis serangannya kembali dan berhasil menyerangnya balik membuat dia terluka dan memuntahkan darah-nya.

Melihat dia menghapus bibirnya yang berdarah, aku pun berkata "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menyerangku?"

"Jangan pura-pura kau, **_Tri_**-**_Edge_**. Aku tahu kau mengenalku. Karena aku adalah orang yang berada disana saat kau membunuh Shino."

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa kau. Bahkan aku tidak kenal dengan orang yang kau panggil Shino itu."

"Jangan bercanda!!! Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang telah membunuh Shino dan aku akan membunuhmu kali ini, **_Tri_**-**_Edge_**!!!"

Aku mulai bersiaga untuk menahan kembali serangan orang itu tapi ada seseorang yang menghentikan serangan orang itu dan membuat orang itu menatap sosok yang menahannya dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ini, Yata? Lepaskan aku!!! Aku harus membunuhnya!!! Dia adalah **_Tri_**-**_Edge_**, orang yang telah membunuh Shino dan orang yang telah aku cari-cari."

"Kau salah Haseo, dia bukan **_Tri_**-**_Edge_**."

"Memangnya kau tahu darimana kalau dia bukan **_Tri_**-**_Edge_**, huh Yata?"

"Karena aku mengenal dia."

Aku pun melihat sosok bernama Yata itu dengan bingung karena dia bilang kalau dia mengenalku padahal aku tidak pernah melihatnya selama hidupku dan itu membuatku berkata "Er, kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja Kaito Kisaragi atau yang biasa dipanggil Kite."

Mendengar itu, aku pun menatapnya dengan tatapan waspada "Siapa kau?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya di tempatku. Mari ikuti aku, Kite."

"Baiklah..."

Aku pun mengikuti sosok bernama Yata dan Haseo ini meskipun aku terus-terusan ditatap dengan tajam oleh Haseo. Entah kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Kemudian kami sampai di sebuah tempat yang aku tidak tahu dan di dalam tempat itu terdapat dua sosok. Yang satu merupakan pemuda dengan rambut berwarna biru panjang diikat dengan outfit yang warnanya terdiri dari warna kuning dan juga seorang gadis ber kacamata dengan rambut pink diikat dua dengan gaya twin tail yang memakai pakaian yang sangat terbuka tapi aku tidak bergeming karena sudah terbiasa dengan pakaian BlackRose di **_The World R_**: **_1 _**dulu.

"Selamat datang di **_@home_** guild **_Raven_**, Kite."

Mendengar kata-katanya, aku pun merasa jengkel dan berkata "Sudah cukup basa-basimu, Yata. Katakan padaku kenapa kau bisa mengenalku sedangkan aku baru pertemu denganmu barusan."

"Aku mengenalmu karena aku juga merupakan mantan pemain dari **_The World R_**: **_1_** sepertimu Kite dan aku juga satu tim denganmu melawan semua **_Phase of Morganna_**."

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar perkataannya dan aku pun bertanya "Siapa?"

"Aku mungkin saat ini dikenal dengan panggilan Yata tapi dulu kau dan yang lain mengenalku sebagai Wiseman."

"Ta-Takumi!!! Jadi itu kau?"

"Kau benar Kaito. Ini aku Takumi." Balas Yata yang ternyata adalah Takumi Hino yang juga memainkan salah satu rekanku di **_The World R_**: **_1 _**yang bernama Wiseman. Kemudian dia melihatku dan berkata "Tapi aku terkejut melihatmu berada di game ini Kaito. Mengingat setelah pertarungan kita melawan **_Corbenik_**, kau seolah hilang ditelan bumi."

"Aku memutuskan sudah saatnya aku berhenti bersembunyi layaknya seorang pengecut setelah kejadian itu Takumi."

"Jadi kau masih memikirkan hal itu, eh Kaito?" Tanya Takumi yang kemudian aku jawab dengan anggukan dan itu membuatnya menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. Dia dan seluruh teman-temanku tahu perasaanku kepada Aura dan kejadian yang terjadi saat kami para .**_Hackers _**melawan **_Corbenik_**.

"Takumi, aku bisa bertanya padamu sebentar kan?"

"Apa yang kau ingin tanyakan Kaito?"

"Kenapa orang yang bernama Haseo itu menatapku seperti ini dan kenapa dia memanggilku dengan panggilan **_Tri_**-**_Edge_**."

"Di dalam game ini ada sebuah **_PK _**bernama **_Tri_**-**_Edge_**. Haseo memburunya karena dia telah membunuh salah satu sahabatnya yang bernama Shino. Dia pernah bertemu dengannya dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah sosok **_Tri_**-**_Edge _**sama persis dengan avatar Kite yang kau pakai di **_The World R_**: **_1 _**Kaito."

Mendengar itu, aku pun sedikit shock dan aku pun menatap Yata "Kau pasti bercanda..."

"Aku tidak bercanda Kaito bahkan dia mempunyai **_Twilight Bracelet _**sama sepertimu."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin!!! **_Twilight Bracelet _**telah hancur dihancurkan BlackRose supaya kita bisa mengalahkan Cubia."

Mendengar itu, Takumi hanya bisa membalas "Itulah hal yang membuatku bingung Kaito."

Setelah itu, Takumi pun mengajakku keluar dari **_@Home _**dari guild **_Raven _**"Kaito, aku ingin berbicara denganmu di suatu tempat. Ikuti aku."

Aku pun mengikuti Takumi ke tempat seperti tavern dan tempat itu dipenuhi dengan banyak sekali orang dan kemudian seorang yang suaranya mengingatkanku dengan Kazuhiko "Kau lama sekali Takumi."

"Maaf tapi aku ada sedikit urusan sebentar dengan dia."

Orang itu kemudian menatapku dan berkata "Aku pikir Yasuhiko bercanda saat dia bilang kau akan login ke game ini Kaito."

"Kau-kah itu Kazuhiko?"

"Tentu saja ini aku Kaito." Balas Kazuhiko dan kemudian dia memelukku dan berkata "Lama tidak berjumpa kawan."

"Ya, lama tidak berjumpa juga Kazu."

Dia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan aku pun berkata padanya "Jadi kau masih menggunakan nama ID lamamu, Kazuhiko?"

"Iya dan Akira sekaligus Yasuhiko juga sama."

Akira Hayami atau BlackRose adalah sosok yang menjadi partnerku dan juga tangan kananku dalam .**_Hacker_****_s_**. Pada awalnya dia mempunyai rasa suka padaku tapi aku tidak terlalu menanggapi-nya karena aku tidak mencintai dia tapi Aura, untungnya dia tidak membenciku dan Kazuhiko sepertinya bisa membuat Akira jadi mencintainya dan mereka sudah menjadi pasangan sejak saat itu dan aku sungguh bahagia untuk mereka berdua.

Kemudian aku melihat Takumi dan berkata "Jadi Takumi apa tujuanmu sebenarnya memanggilku kesini? Aku tidak yakin kau memanggilku untuk reuni dengan yang lain saja kan?"

"Ya, kau ada benarnya Kaito." Balas Takumi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku ingin bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Setelah kasus terbakarnya kantor **_CC _**dan membuat seluruh data game **_The World_** **_R_**: **_1_** hilang tanpa sisa mereka pun merekrutku dan aku serta mereka pun membangun kembali **_The World _**dari awal dengan sebagian data dari **_R_**: **_1 _**dan beberapa inovasi baru dan kami pun berhasil membentuk **_The World _**kembali dengan nama **_The World R_**: **_2_**." Balas Takumi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi ada masalah yang muncul setelah **_The World R_**: **_2 _**rilis."

"Masalah apa?"

"Setelah menghilangnya Aura dari **_The World_**, muncul sebuah **_AI _**baru yang terbentuk dari masalah jaringan di **_Internet_** yang terlihat seperti titik hitam di beberapa titik di **_The World R_**: **_2 _**dengan nama **_AIDA_**. **_AIDA _**ini merupakan **_AI _**yang cukup pintar memanipulasi manusia, jadi orang yang terinfeksi dengan **_AIDA _**seperti berubah sifatnya menjadi lebih agresif dan lebih mengerikan dari biasanya bahkan player biasa bisa menjadi **_PK _**jika sudah terinfeksi oleh **_AIDA_**."

"Jadi kau ingin aku untuk membantumu melawan **_AIDA_**?"

"Tidak. Aku, Haseo, Kuhn dan Pi bisa mengatasinya. Karena kami berempat mempunyai senjata rahasia untuk melawannya."

"Kalau aku tidak perlu membantumu melawan **_AIDA_** lalu bantuan apa yang kau maksud untukku, Takumi?"

"Aku ingin kau membantuku supaya Aura kembali ke **_The World_**, Kaito."

"Huh..."

"**_AIDA_** muncul setelah kepergian Aura jadi aku pikir jika Aura kembali ke **_The World _**maka **_The World _**dan jaringan internet yang terhubung dengan **_The World _**akan bebas dari **_AIDA_**."

"Dan bagaimana caranya aku melakukan itu Takumi?" Tanyaku pada Takumi yang mencengkram bagian bajunya di lehernya "Kau pikir Aura akan tiba-tiba saja kembali kesini karena aku memutuskan untuk membantumu mengembalikan dia ke **_The World_**? Apa kau lupa atas apa yang terjadi saat kita melawan **_Corbenik_**? Apa kau pikir dia akan kembali bertemu dengan orang yang membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri Takumi."

Kazuhiko yang melihatku pun memisahkanku dari Takumi dan berkata "Tahan emosimu, Kaito."

"Apa kau tahu akan hal ini, Yasuhiko?"

Tapi Yasu hanya diam membisu dan membuatku menggertakkan gigiku dan kemudian aku pun berkata "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu..."

Aku tidak menghiraukan teriakan panggilan dari Takumi, Akira, Yasuhiko dan Kazuhiko dan terus menjauh dari mereka semua. Setelah sampai di sebuah tempat yang bisa terbilang sepi, aku pun mulai mengistirahatkan kakiku yang mulai lelah karena terus-terusan berlari.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Aku pun kemudian melihat seseorang gadis cilik mendekatiku tapi yang membuatku terkejut adalah gadis ini sangat mirip dengan Aura dan yang membedakannya adalah warna mata dan rambutnya yang mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri di dunia nyata.

"Aku hanya sedang bersantai disini, gadis kecil." Balasku pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahku ini dan kemudian aku melanjutkan "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Zefie, calon **_Ultimate AI _**di tempat ini. Salam kenal..."

'Jadi dia merupakan salah satu **_AI_**? Tapi apa yang dia maksud dengan **_Ultimate AI_**? Apa dia sosok yang akan menggantikan Aura dan Morganna sebagai **_Ultimate AI _**di **_The World_**?' Batinku dengan sedikit menahan amarah pada sosok di sebelahku ini. Aku tidak peduli pada Morganna jika dia digantikan tapi Aura... Aku kemudian merasakan celanaku dipegang oleh dia dan aku pun berkata "Ada apa?"

"Maukah kau bermain denganku, tuan?"

Mendengar itu rasa amarah yang aku rasakan padanya mendadak menghilang sepenuhnya dan aku pun berkata dengan senyuman yang muncul di wajahku "Tentu... Aku sedang bosan lagipula."

Aku pun menghabiskan waktuku bermain dengan gadis kecil bernama Zefie ini tanpa memperdulikan banyak orang menatap kami berdua. Setelah melihat kalau hari terlihat sudah malam, aku pun melihat Zefie dan berkata padanya.

"Sepertinya sudah agak larut. Jadi Zefie, katakan dimana rumahmu jadi aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu, tuan. Nanti ada ksatria mama yang akan menjemputku."

"Oh begitu." Balasku dan kemudian aku pun berkata padanya "Kalau begitu aku harus pergi dulu, Zefie. Besok kita akan bertemu lagi oke."

"Tentu." Balasnya dengan singkat dan saat aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju **_Chaos Gate _**untuk **_Log Out_**, aku pun mendengar Zefie mengatakan sesuatu padaku dan itu membuatku cukup terkejut.

"Sampai ketemu besok, papa."

Saat aku membalikkan badanku untuk pergi ke arahnya dan menanyakan arti dari perkataannya... Aku melihat tiga sosok hadir di belakang Zefie dan avatar mereka seperti avatar Kite, Orca dan Balmung yang aku, Yasuhiko dan Kazuhiko pakai pada era kami di **_The World_** **_R_**: **_1 _**meskipun kalau bentuk tubuh mereka lebih mengerikan dan menyeramkan dari avatar kami dulu.

"Sepertinya aku harus menanyakan padanya besok."

-Keesokan harinya-

"Kau masih marah padaku ya Kaito?"

Mendengar itu, Aku hanya bisa melihat dia dengan tatapan bingung "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu padaku, Yasu?"

"Dari tadi kau selalu saja mengacuhkanku setiap aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Balasnya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu aku salah tapi bisakah kau memaafkan aku, Kai?"

"Maaf Yasu. Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak marah padamu lagi tapi aku cuma sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja."

"Tentang Aura?" Tanya Yasuhiko yang tertarik akan perkataanku.

"Aku berharap sih seperti itu tapi sayangnya bukan." Balasku dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sedang memikirkan seorang **_AI _**bernama Zefie."

"Kenapa kau memikirkan seorang **_AI _**seperti itu? Kalau Aura aku percaya karena kau itu mencintainya Kai. Tapi kita membicarakan tentang **_AI _**lain disini." Tanya Yasu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau sudah mulai melupakan Aura dan mulai tertarik pada **_AI _**bernama Zefie itu?"

"Jangan bercanda, Yasu. Bagiku sosok Aura tidak tergantikan." Balasku dengan nada kesal karena bisa-bisanya Yasuhiko berpikiran seperti itu "Lagipula mana mungkin aku menyukainya, dia itu terlihat seperti gadis kecil berumur 9 atau 10 tahun. Aku memikirkannya karena dia mirip sekali dengan Aura."

"Kau serius?"

"Aku serius dan bukan hanya itu saja Yasu. Warna rambut dan bola matanya mirip sekali denganku di dunia nyata dan..."

"Dan apa, Kai?"

"Saat aku berpisah dengannya, aku mendengarnya memanggilku papa."

Yasu terlihat cukup terkejut saat mendengar itu dan dia pun berkata "Tunggu dulu, Kai. Jangan bilang kalau kau berfikiran kalau **_AI _**bernama Zefie ini merupakan anakmu dan Aura?"

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Yasu. Aku memang memikirkan tentang hal itu tapi tidak mungkin aku mengatakannya pada Yasu terlebih memang aku pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Aura tapi aku rasa hal itu tidak akan mungkin membuat Aura mengandung dan melahirkan Zefie kan? Karena walau bagaimanapun aku hanyalah seorang **_PC _**dan dia merupakan seorang **_AI _**yang terbentuk dari data.

Setelah itu, aku pun berpisah dengan Yasuhiko dan kembali ke rumahku. Saatnya kembali ke **_The World _**dan sepertinya aku harus membantu Takumi dan tim-nya melawan **_AIDA_** sekaligus mencari tahu hubungan antara aku, Aura dan Zefie?

-To Be Continued-

AN: Welcome to my new fic .Hack/EXTRA. Fanfic ini adalah fic yang terinspirasi dari game yang cukup populer di PS2 yaitu tetralogy .Hack dan trilogy .Hack GU. Maaf kalau kalian gak suka dengan pilihan ane yang memilih Kite sebagai jagoan utamanya bukan Haseo tapi ane lebih suka karakter Kite di .Hack tapi tenang saja Haseo juga akan banyak muncul di fic ini karena fic ini berlatar tempat di **_The World_** **_R_**: **_2_**. Soal pair tidak ada polling karena sudah ane putuskan di atas, jadi ane akan sangat mengapresiasi jika anda menerima keputusan saya dengan lapang dada, tidak seperti reader-reader keras kepala dan ngeyel seperti di fic-fic ane yang lain. Oh ya dan mohon bantuan sekaligus kritiknya ya karena ini pertama kalinya ane membuat fic dengan pandangan orang pertama jadi mohon sangat bantuannya.

The World Arcana


End file.
